Des-inhibida
by Agustina091
Summary: -Q-qué.. qué diablos fue eso..? Acabo de besar… a Ranma…- Recordaba la escena, una, dos, tres veces. -Acabo de besar a RANMA?- se horrorizó agarrndose la cabeza con las manos. - OS RxA


...Des-inhibida...

Akane Tendo abrió sus ojos cegada por el brillo de la mañana veraniega. Las cortinas translucidas se mecían al compás de la brisa al ingresar en el dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama intentando despabilarse. Estiró los brazos y entre un bostezo se colocó las pantuflas de oso. Sí, de oso… en verano… -_Es que son tan tiernas… qué más da!- _pensó.

Tenía la boca amarga. Arrastrando los pies salió del cuarto y se dirigió al baño. –_Que desastre_…- pensó mirando su reflejo en el espejo mientras aplastaba los rebeldes mechones que sobresalían por toda la cabeza. _-Que horrible sabor!_\- pensó desparramando pasta en el cepillo de dientes. Satisfecha de eliminar el aliento mañanero, se peinó, lavó su rostro y le untó crema. En eso sintió el sonido de las pantuflas arrastrando por el parquet.

-Mñs días…

-Ranma.- le respondió al chico medio dormido que llegaba a asearse. -Buenos días…- le saludó mientras que rápidamente le dejó un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda. Posteriormente, salió del habitáculo como si nada.

El muchacho, que se había despabilado de la impresión, se quedó parado mirando al espejo, viendo a un tipo de trenza, en pijama, despeinado, con la mandíbula desencajada, colgándole el cepillo de dientes y los ojos como el dos de oro, que se tocaba la mejilla.

_-Despierta niño bobo, se te cae el dentífrico de la boca!-_ decía el cartel del pada q salía del baño con un toallón colgado al cuello.

..:..

_-Q-qué.. qué diablos fue eso..?-_ Pensó Akane apoyándose contra la puerta de su habitación.

_-Acabo de besar… a Ranma…-_ Recordaba la escena revolviendo los ojos de arriba abajo y derecha a izquierda. _-Acabo de besar a RANMA?-_ se horrorizó tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

..:..

Soun miró a Nabiki, Kasumi miró al Panda, Nodoka miró al Soun ,el Panda miró a Ranma, Ranma se sonrojaba, Nodoka miró su katana, Nabiki miró a Akane, el Panda alzó un cartel con un signo interrogatorio y otro de exclamación, Kasumi miró a Soun, nadie miraba al Maestro, Nabiki miró a Nodoka, Kasumi miró la arrocera, el Maestro miró los pechos de Akane, Soun miró a Akane, Akane no miró a nadie, el Panda miró la comida de Ranma, Nodoka miró al Panda, todos miraron a Akane, Akane comía tranquilamente sin mirar a nadie, luego miraron a Ranma, Ranma miraba muy interesado algo en la pared detrás de Nabiki y Kasumi, Akane se levantó y anunció que se retiraba a la escuela. Todos miraron a Ranma… Ranma seguía mirando la pared. Nabiki se levantó. Todos miraron a Nabiki, y nuevamente a Ranma. Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Ranma fue derribado por un cartel del panda.

_-Se te hace tarde para ir al instituto!-_ Profesaba el pedazo de madera. Rápidamente el joven artista marcial se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta. Se oyó el sonido de la puerta deslizándose. Segundos después se oyó nuevamente y las fuertes pisadas acercándose. Ranma tomó su maletín y salió trastabillando hacia afuera.

_-Niño bobo!- _Decía el cartel del panda

-Ahora q habrá pasado?- Suspiró el patriarca Tendo.

..:..

Ranma alcanzó corriendo a las hermanas Tendo. Sin decir nada se ubicó detrás de ellas, acomodando los brazos detrás de la cabeza y caminó igualmente en silencio. Secretamente miraba a su prometida, aunque desde ese ángulo solo pudiera verle la espalda. Aún podía ver la imagen claramente. Veía su reflejo en el espejo, y como ella rápidamente se acercó y le besó la mejilla. Y así, sin más, se fue como si cosa de todos los días fuera. Todavía sentía la calidez de los labios rosas de su Akane, es decir, de Akane. Se le revolvía el estómago con un cosquilleo. Se sonrojó nuevamente solo por recordarlo_.- Seguramente todavía estaba dormida…-_ pensó para desemocionarse un poco. –_Ella normalmente no haría eso… A menos que…-_ Sacudió la cabeza. -_Imposible. No!…- _

-Porqué miras tanto a mi hermanita? He? – Le cuentionó la mediana Tendo, de la manera más cínica posible.

Akane se volteó a mirar a Ranma. No tenía ni un dejo de vergüenza en la mirada, solo un leve sonrojo y sus ojos asombrados mirando fijamente la cara desencajada de él que había adoptado la pose de defensa ya que esperaba una paliza, o por lo menos un vuelo gratis por Nerima. Ella sonrió, se volteó y siguió caminando alegremente. Ranma la miró irse incrédulo. Luego miró a Nabiki, que peor que él, miraba decepcionada a su hermana irse. Había arruinado su diversión matutina. Ranma le hizo una seña de burla y corrió tras de Akane dejando a la hermana estatica.

-No vas a golpearme?

-No… Por qué?

-Porque normalmente me hubieses mandado a volar si me descubres mirándote… es decir, no es que te estuviera mirando ni nada parecido…- Se defendió gesticulando un "NO" enorme con los brazos estirados y las manos abiertas. –Es decir…solo estaba mirando hacia allá… Entiendes… como si fuera a ti… pero no era a ti… era hacia ese lado… Entiendes?

Akane permanecía callada con la cabeza ladeada escuchando atentamente. La cara de poker no le daba buenos augurios a Ranma.

-Tampoco quiere decir que no quisiera… que no quisiera mirarte… es decir… quien querría mirar a una "marimacho"… - Auch… metió la pata hasta el fondo. Con los ojos apretados esperó el impacto que nunca llegó. Abrió un ojo y una Akane serena le miraba con decepción.

-Por qué no admites que me estabas viendo, que te encanta mirarme, y que te mueres de amor por mí, en vez de maltratarme? Ya verás como todo es más fácil…- Le dijo palmeándole el hombro. Antes de que él proteste con algún otro comentario estúpido lo dejó paralizado con otro beso, esta vez en la otra mejilla. –Niño inmaduro.

-Niña boba- susurró

Siguieron caminado apacible mente hacia la escuela. Él no se atrevió a decir nada más. Ella iba contenta.

..:..

El día pasó con normalidad (con la normalidad normal para las vidas de Ranma y Akane), entre auto-proclamadas prometidas y pretendientes eufóricos, con la diferencia de que Akane no le llevó el apunte a ninguno, de hecho los ignoró completamente, y como Ranma estaba preocupado por el actuar de su prometida se ocupó de seguirla a donde ella iba y terminó pasando todo el día pendiente de ella.

Ya era tarde. El día se tornaba amarillento, para luego pasar a anaranjado anunciando el inminente atardecer. Caminaban callados rumbo al Dojo. Ranma, en su típica pose "que me importa"(con los brazos detrás de la cabeza sosteniendo el maletín), la miraba de vez en cuando de reojo. De pronto ella lo miró y le habló.

-Vamos a dar un paseo… Tengamos una cita!

-… Ah?… Cita? No será un poco tarde?- Cuestionó el chico son sorpresa.

-A tomar una malteada?...- Le refutó ella y tomándolo por el brazo felizmente, arrastró al chico sonrojado hacia el local de siempre.

-Oye… Akane!... Qué te pasa?- Parando en seco y quitando el brazo bruscamente se le plantó interrogante. –Estás rara… Tú no me tomas del brazo como si nada para llevarme a rastras a una "cita".

-Qué? Es que no te gusta que te invite a una malteada?... Te molesta que te tome del brazo…- Reprochó la joven poniendo una mueca de tristeza en la cara, mientras comenzaban a brillarle los ojos. Ranma a cada segundo se sorprendía más y más.

-No... Akane no llores…- Le contestó hablando rápido y moviendo las manos abiertas en todas direcciones. –No es lo que quería decir… es decir… no es que me disguste... Osea… no es que me gustaría que una marim…- A Akane se le ponían más brillosos los ojos. –No… No… olvídalo… Olvida lo último… A ver…- Respiró profundo y pensó mejor lo que iba a decirle. Ella lo miraba atentamente. Más pausadamente continúo con su monólogo. –Es que es raro… Me explico? Es raro, no es normal en ti… Tampoco me besas… dos besos en el mismo día… es decir, ni siquiera me das… uno solo… Entiendes?

-Ah… Es eso… Sí, verás…- Ranma prestaba la miraba atentamente. –Anoche me levanté a media noche porque tenía sed, cuando bajé a la cocina me lo encontré al Maestro. Cómo de costumbre, cuándo me vio se tiró hacia mi diciendo "Akane, mi amor!" y lo derribé. En la mesada había un vaso con agua. Me lo tomé. Ajh! Sabía horrible! Después el Maestro me dijo horrorizado que me había tomado su poción "Desinhibidora", que él se la toma todas las noches para salir a hacer sus porquerías… Bueno, eso… me tomé una poción desinhibidora.

-…Que es desinhibidor?

-Ay Ranma, por favor! No me hagas explicarte…

-…

-Hace que lo que normalmente te daría vergüenza, no me la dé… Entiendes?

El muchacho se encontraba en _stand by. _La boca abierta, el ceño medio fruncido, una ceja levantada. Apenas respiraba. Ella, tranquila, lo miraba atentamente.

-…Ssssiiii… Creo entender… Por eso me… besaste?

-Si…

-…

-Igualmente no te preocupes, el efecto teóricamente dura de entre 18 a 24 horas. Ya debería estar terminando en breve.

-Hazlo de nuevo.

-Hacer qué?

-Que me beses…

Akane se acercó, y en puntas de pie acortó la distancia entre ambo. Posó sus labios sobre la mejilla del muchacho por unos cuantos segundos. Luego se alejó, sonrojada, descubriendo que el chico la miraba atónito y completamente rojo. Se sostuvieron la mirada un momento. Entonces Ranma suspiró volviendo a la realidad y le dijo:

-Entonces… Normalmente te daría vergüenza hacer esto, por lo tanto te inhibirías y no lo harías, y por esa "cosa" desinhibidora si lo puedes hacer…

-…Sí….

-Entonces…. Esto es algo que harías con cualquier persona?

La joven miró al suelo, de pronto su cara comenzó a tener un exagerado color rojo, y sus ojos brillaron. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-Akane?

Sacó su enorme maso de madera, solo Dios sabe de dónde, y lo mandó a volar por el cielo casi nocturno de Nerima al grito de "PERVERTIDO!".

..:..

_-Maldición… parece que se le pasó el efecto… Niña boba… mandarme a volar a mí, en un momento tan crucial como ese… Ya verá…!_

..:..

Al día siguiente, sábado, Akane no apareció a desayunar. Kasumi quiso enviar al prometido de su pequeña hermana a despertarla, pero el susodicho tampoco estaba, asique subió ella misma a regañarlos, está bien que era sábado, pero eso no quería decir que se quedasen toda la mañana en la cama.

-Ranma, despierta!- Con permiso abrió una hendija en la puerta de los Saotomes. Luego de examinar dentro del dormitorio, terminó de correr la puerta por completo. Allí había nadie.

Ranma estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación de su prometida por la ventada, como era su cosumbre, cuando Kasumi se asomó por la puerta, avisando que el desayuno estaba listo. Una vez que ella se retiró, miró hacia adentro y comprobó, igual que la hermana mayor, que allí tampoco no había nadie.

Se subió a la parte más alta del tejado, desde allí divisó toda la propiedad en busca de la chica. La vio entrando rápidamente al Dojo. Entre saltos y otros movimientos descendió directamente a la puerta del Dojo. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta, triunfante por su brillante velocidad de artista marcial. Examinó el gran salón de entrenamiento. Vacío. Una suave brisa corría por su rostro. Miró a la derecha. Luego a la izquierda. Arriba y abajo. Al medio divisó un ventanal entre abierto que dejaba entrar el aire matutino. Corrió al otro lado de la sala y salió por el ventanal. Nada. Otra vez miró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha. Le vio el pelo, doblando la esquina. Se estaba irritando. Que es acaso ella no sabía que no había lugar donde esconderse. Nadie puede esconderse del "_Gran Saotome_".

-A dónde crees que vas?

-Aaaah!- Ranma le había caído del cielo justo en el momento que distrajo dada vuela comprobando que nadie la seguía. –Me asustaste idiota! No te interesa a donde voy…

-Te estas escapando.

-No… Salí a correr… ejercicio matutino.- Contestó indiferente, mirando de brazos cruzados a otro lado.

-Enserio?

-Sí!

-En falda y tacones? Acaso es una nueva moda deportiva, correr en tacones?

_-Jaque Mate!_

-…

-Ayer no terminamos de hablar. No me contestaste lo que te pregunté. Aunque no es una pregunta tan difícil te dejé toda la noche para pensar que me vas a contestar… Y bien…?

La sorprendida Akane miraba a su prometido, plantado y sereno esperaba la respuesta de ella, un manojo de nervios. Hizo un paso hacia atrás, él dio uno hacia adelante. Evidentemente correr no serviría, le alcanzaría pronto, más de lo que creía. Tal vez podría mandarlo a volar. Pero el joven artista marcial no se dejó golpear tan fácilmente esta vez. Estaba preparado. Esquivó los tres mazazos de la chica. -_Y ahora qué?- _No había escapatoria. Inesperadamente la tierra comenzó a temblar. Ambos se relajaron un momento y prestaron atención al cimbrón que cada momento se hacía más fuerte, parecía acercarse a toda velocidad a los dos. De golpe una explosión se propagó entre medio de los dos y volaron escombros hacia todas partes, una gran polvareda los envolvió.

-MALDICIÓN! No sé dónde estoy!

El oportuno/inoportuno joven Ryoga emergía de las profundidades de la tierra, para alivio de la pequeña Akane,

-Ryoga!

-Akane?... Akane! Estoy en el Dojo!

-No estamos a dos cuadras. Pero debes ayudarme! Ranma me está molestando.- Dijo descaradamente señalando al pobre muchacho que no entendía en que momento todo se tornó tan confuso.

-RANMA! TE MATARE!- Vociferó el chico de la pañoleta, mientras se abalanzaba sobre el susodicho, con el dedo en posición para realizar el _truco_ _de la explosión. _En la confusión Akane aprovechó para huir.

..:..

Agitada, apoyó la espalda contra un árbol, se curvó apoyándose con las manos en sus piernas para recuperar el aliento. Levantó la cabeza y se cercioró que nadie la había seguido. Hizo una mueca de risa_. _Pensó: _-No puedo escapar por siempre… Tendré que regresar a la casa en algún momento…-_ Se sentó en el piso, sobre las raíces del árbol, y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas. Sí estuvo unos minutos. El viento rozaba las hojas de los árboles y creaba un sonido tan pacifico. Todo estaba tranquilo.

-No te voy a andar persiguiendo toda la vida, Akane.

Lo tenía parado frente a ella, a unos metros de distancia. -_Diablos, Ryoga ya no representa una dificultad para Ranma_!- lamentó. No había pensado que hacer aún.

-Ya que no vas a hablarme porque se te pasó el efecto de la _cosa esa_, lo voy a hacer yo…

Caminó a seguro firme hacia Akane, que lo miraba fijamente. Cuando estuvo a solo centímetros de ella la tomó de la mano e hizo que se ponga de pie. Quedaron frente a frente. Ella tenía la cara roja. Le temblaba el cuerpo. Le sudaban las manos. Las piernas parecían querer doblarse. Sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría desmallada en el piso. Aunque muerta de vergüenza, le sostenía la mirada fija, él permanecía tranquilo.

-Yo también me tomé la _cosa esa_ desinhibidora...- Susurró tan despacio que la brisa se llevó sus palabras, y antes que Akane reaccionara, la había aprisionado entre su cuerpo de artista marcial y el robusto árbol, en un increíble y ardiente primer beso. –Espero… que haya quedado claro… con este beso… que te amo más que a mi propia vida…como no tienes idea… infinitamente… Y, que cuando llegue el fin de los tiempos, voy a amarte por toda la eternidad.

-Y yo a ti.

::..

_Hola a tod s, espero que les haya gustado este humilde segundo OneShot de Ranma y Akane. Espero sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por leer. Agus_


End file.
